In the field of electrochemical devices, electrode composition, morphology, and/or architecture can have significant influence on device performance. Fabrication processes, which can be overly complex, are also of concern with regard to device quality, facility cost, and/or device cost. In one example of how device performance can be influenced by electrode properties, the presence of water in electrodes, which water can be introduced during fabrication, can significantly reduce the energy density and lifetime of lithium-ion batteries. Furthermore, transport paths can determine battery power and recharge rates making porosity and conductivity important electrode properties. As an example of how porosity affects performance, current methods for production of lithium ion batteries for automotive transportation applications require about 40% porosity in the electrode to facilitate rapid discharge rates and hence high power. Common fabrication processes often utilize pore formers that can be hard to remove, can generate significant waste products, and/or can introduce process steps having high potential to reduce device quality and increase failure rates. Examples of such pore formers include, commonly, N-methylpyrrolidinone (NMP) and, less commonly, dibutylphthalate (DBP). These materials play no active role in performance of the lithium battery and must be extracted from the electrode prior to cell assembly. That extraction adds substantially to the complexity and cost of the fabrication process and can reduce the performance of the electrochemical device. Accordingly, a need exists for methods, compositions, and apparatuses to prepare porous electrodes for electrochemical devices.